Historically speaking tracking epidemic and pandemic outbreaks is extremely difficult, except after the fact. Especially for diseases which may have a longer incubation period, such as bird flu, determining the origin of an outbreak is difficult. Furthermore, alerting possibly infected individuals is difficult, if not impossible.